


A Rose Among Thorns

by Starlight_magic



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Characters - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Clone, Forbidden Love, Force-Sensitive Clone, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Relationships are forbidden, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Unintentional force-bond, love making, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Summary: Ok, so here's the thing with the point of views:1st person (like Obi wan): they're happy with who they are.3rd person (like Rose): they want to be something different, other than who they are.





	1. New Batch

Obi wan Kenobi

The whole week has built up in anticipation for today. Today, we get our reinforcements, and everyone is excited. We can't wait to finally get a new batch of clones, but I sensed that something was different, I just didn't know what. 

When the cruisers entered the system, I could feel that same presence I felt on Kamino, only that the presence had grown and matured... yet not at full maturity yet.

_Are they that low on troopers that they're sending us children??_ I wondered.  _Or is there another Jedi with the clones??_

As the presence descended, I prepared to see either Mace Wind or Master Yoda, but when the gunships landed, only clones were visible. And one was staring right at me, and I wasn't certain if the--short--clone was the source of the presence. There were only four words that are appropriate for this situation. 

"What in the  _blazes_??"

0o0o0o0o0

Rose

KAT-3793 hated herself, she hated herself to the point where she would have a hidden scalpel and run it across her arm at night. That was the only thing that wasn't regulated or monitored. Food intake, nutrient intake, hydration, hormone levels, and sleep were checked on daily. 

When KAT-3793 was young--very young--she would reach out, wanting to find anyone, to connect with anyone. One time, she  _did_ feel someone, she felt his emotions.

_Concerned, confused, cold, longing, need, lonely._

After 40 minutes, the presence disappeared, and she hadn't felt that presence since. When KAT-3793 was "born", the birthing nurse failed to notice that she was a different gender than the rest of the other newly-birthed clones. She was a female clone against all males, KAT-3793 would have to be smarter and faster than everyone else. Luckily, the same thing that she had when she was developing stayed with her, allowing her to perfect aiming, hand to hand combat, and agility tests. But there was one downside, any serum or alteration didn't work, and all the time, she was waiting for that presence to show up, but it didn't, and KAT-3793 gave up the stupid fantasy that anyone would show up. Until today, when the cruisers entered the system, she felt that same presence once again, and his emotions once again flooded her.

_Confused, hopeful, happy, lonely, tired._  

An announcement came on the speakers.

"All remaining clone trainees must report to the bridge to be assigned to a general."

KAT-3793 suited up and headed to the bridge, joining a large crowd of trainees, becoming mostly invisible among everyone. She picked up bits of conversation and honed in.

"...I hope I get General Kenobi, I heard that he's the nicest..."

"...I want General Skywalker..."

"...What about General Windu?..."

All that KAT-3793 wanted was to find the source of the presence.

"What about you, KAT?"

That jerked KAT out of her thoughts.

_What did he ask??_

"Huh??"

"I  _said,_ who do you want to be  _your_ general?"

She had to come up with a name fast, she chose the first name that came to her mind.

"Uhh, General...Kenobi."

"Are you sure?? I heard everyone wants him, you might not get to be commanded by him."

Mildly annoyed, KAT snapped back.

"Well you might not either, so you're not one to talk, RT."

"Whoa, whoa. Sorry, jeez!"

"Sorry,"KAT apologized,"it's just been a long and stressful week."

A small wave of understanding emanated from RT-5686.

"Yea, I understand, it's been long for me too, I really hope that I get General Skywalker."

They entered the bridge and waited for the commanders to arrive, which only took a few minutes.

"Alright trainees, listen up." One commander ordered," You have all been pre-assigned. The color on your wristbands represent the general you are serving: Blue for General Skywalker, Yellow for General Kenobi, Purple for General Windu, and Green for General Yoda. There should be an even amount of trainees for each general. You are to be at the gunships in 20 minutes."

There was a murmur of voices as the trainees checked their wristbands, KAT looked down at her wrist. The color was Yellow, she'd been assigned to General Kenobi.

_Fuck._ She thought. If the rumors were true, General Obi wan Kenobi would find out that she was defective, and send her back. He was rumored to find a flaw in every clone that was sent to him, and send them back.

Then, she followed the crowd as everyone started filing out.

"KAT," RT asked, and she could almost  _feel_ the excitement in his voice, "who's your general? I have General Skywalker!"

"Uhh, I got General Kenobi.." KAT said nonchalantly, trying to give him the hint that she didn't want to talk to him.

Either RT didn't understand basic social ques, or was blatantly ignoring them, because he continued blabbing on and on.

"KAT, that's great!! Now we can fight the battle droids together! I can't wait!!"

"Yea, great." She said, hiding some of her depression.

KAT started towards the gunships.

"Wait," RT said," where are you going? I thought we were going to walk together!!"

"Do you have a yellow wristband??"

"No."

"Then we are  _not_ walking together."

"Ok, well then I'll see you down there."

She walked to the gunship with the yellow stripe on it and waited. Some other clones were congregated near the door already, and by the time she got to the door, they were loading. 

"Come on, hurry up!" One clone called out to her," We're loading."

Once she got to the door, KAT was lifted on and the door closed. She heard the engines start and felt the gunship lift off.

They were in space for a few seconds, and already, the presence was getting closer. The pull was getting stronger and stronger as they got closer to the ground.

When the gunship finally landed, the pull was so strong, KAT almost fell forward, but was caught by one of her teammates.

"Careful."

The doors opened, and the other clones filed out, leaving her alone on the gunship. The presence seemed to be right in front of her, and that presence had a body. His eyes were a sapphire blue, which contrasted nicely with light orange hair and slightly tanned skin. All these years of waiting, and the person only offered four words.

"What in the  _blazes.."_


	2. A rose against a barren landscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here's the thing with the point of views:  
> 1st person (like Obi wan): they're happy with who they are.  
> 3rd person (like Rose): they want to be something different, other than who they are.

Obi wan Kenobi

The clone and I stared at each other for a minute or two, then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry,"the clone said--and the voice sounded almost feminine," I thought that you were someone else.."

"And who is this 'someone else'?" I inquired.

"I'm looking for a uhhh... General Kenobi." The clone stated slowly, almost like he was afraid of me.

_What the actual Force?? Does he not know who he's talking to??_

"You're looking at him."

I sensed a wave of fear roll off of the clone. This  _was_ the presence that I sensed on Kamino, wasn't it? I felt him try to brush past me, but  _I_ still had some questions for him...if this was the presence that bonded with me, I want to see his face. 

"Wait, trooper," I commanded gently. " I want you to take off your helmet."

There was another--bigger--wave of fear.

"I'm sorry sir, but no."

"And why not??"

"Fuck you sir, that's why."

This trooper was both respectful and disrespectful at the same time, I felt that something was different with this clone trooper.

"No," I ordered. " You're going to take off your helmet. That's an order."

"Fuck you, sir," The trooper refused.

Slightly angry and mostly humiliated, I grabbed his arm and half dragged him to the barracks, and pushed his back against the wall, using the force to pin him to the wall.

"Take. Off. Your. Helmet." I commanded.

"N-no."

I backed off and tried a new approach.

"Okay, if you don't take off your helmet, I  _will_ send you back."

There was the sound of soft sobbing, and I loosened my force-grip on him. Then he unleashed a wave of the force, pushing me back on to the ground.

"NO!" He screamed, then took off running.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose

She panicked after he threatened to send her back, then something rose up in her. She unleashed it, pushing him to the ground, then she ran as fast as she could away from him.

_Stupid,_ she thought.  _You're so stupid!_

Once KAT got inside a room, she barricaded herself in, knowing that if he found her, Obi wan would send her back. Without thinking, she reached for the scalpel that she smuggled off of Kamino, but found nothing.

"What??" She said, confused.

KAT-3793 quickly took off her helmet and threw it on the floor. It landed with a duraplast thud.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked.

KAT looked up, finding that--somehow--General Kenobi had gotten into the room. He was also holding her scalpel.

_Fuck, fuck fuck._

For some reason, KAT was close to crying, tears were starting to blur her vision. He was going to send her back, and the thought of that--the thought of her deadly flaw being brought to the attention of Lama Su--it was just terrifying.

"P-p-ple-ase....do-don't sen-d...me-ba-back." She pleaded, half sobbing. 

KAT felt weak--not the type after intense physical training--a new type of weak, her life was in his hands, and after what she did, she was sure he hated her. A weird tingling sensation filled her head, blocking out everything except her own misery.

"Hush, I'm not going to send you back." A male voice broke through the tingling sensation as it slowly faded.

"Yo-you-re not?"

"No," he replied," I just wanted to see your face..You're the one that bonded with me on Kamino, about 15 years ago."

So, General Kenobi was the person that she felt, he was the presence that nearly caused her to fall on the gunship.

"Please..."she gulped," don't send me back because of my flaw."

"What's your flaw?"

"I'm not a boy... I'm a--"

"I know, you're a girl. I can tell by your body type and voice. But darling, I swear to you, I will  _not_ tell anyone." He whispered to her.

"Th-thank you general."

"No, don't call me that, darling. Call me Obi wan."

"Okay... Obi wan." She hesitated, realizing that he had nothing to call her." But what will you call me???"

He thought for a minute, looking like he wanted to find a good name.

"Well, you're a female against all other males, like a single rose against a barren landscape...how about Rose?"

They met eyes for a few seconds, and he smiled kindly.

"Yes," Rose agreed," I like that name."


End file.
